Souvenirs d'été
by sachiko02
Summary: Ginji ne comprend pas le comportement qu'à Akabane au retour de leurs vacances qu'ils ont eu la chance de passé ensemble. Léger Yaoi  Pas très fière de ma fic et j'espère qu'elle plaira quand même à certains d'entre vous.


Ginji avait hâte d'arriver au lycée car il allait pouvoir enfin revoir Akabane. Il est vrai que la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré cela avait été la guerre entre eux mais cet été avait tout changé, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient discuté et ils étaient devenus amis. Il se dépêcha d'arriver et lorsqu'il le vit il se précipita pour aller le rejoindre mais là Akabane fit quelque chose auquel Ginji ne s'attendait pas, il l'ignora complètement

- Akabane?

- que me veux-tu blondinet?

- que t'arrive t-il?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles morveux

Il laissa seul Ginji celui-ci le regarda partir, que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Il soupira et alla voir dans quelle classe il était, il haussa les épaules lorsqu'il vit qu'il était dans la même classe qu'Akabane. Arrivé en cours il remarqua que la seule place de disponible était juste à côté d'Akabane. Il s'y dirigea résigné, une fois assis il se retourna cers celui-ci, il avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair

- je peux savoir ce que cela signifie?

- de quoi parles-tu? S'exaspéra Akabane

- je n'ai pas rêvé cet été non?

- ce qui à bien pu se passer cet été reste dans le passé

- je ne vois pas pourquoi

- écoute moi bien je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi est ce que tu m'as compris!

- mais pourtant cet été…

- qu'est ce que je viens de dire? S'énerva Akabane

Ginji sursauta, il venait de se rendre compte qu'Akabane était sérieux. Pourtant les bons souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait exister? Avait-il une double personnalité? Tant de questions sans réponses, Ginji ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le reste de la journée Ginji resta dans ses pensés et c'est avec une humeur de chien qu'il rentra chez lui et qu'il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même.

Il remonta durant les vacances, ses parents avaient choisi de les passer à la mer alors que lui aurait voulu les passer à la montagne mais comme il était mineur il devait les suivre même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Une fois arrivé sur place il eu la malchance de découvrir que son voisin durant les vacances n'était autre que l'insupportable Akabane. Le soir venu Ginji avait voulu faire un tour en ville pour pouvoir se repérer au cas où il voudrait prendre l'air, mais Akabane avait eu la même idée et ils s'étaient croisés

- tiens salut Ginji, que fais-tu ici?

- Akabane? Tu me parles maintenant?

- pourquoi dis tu celas?

- eh bien au lycée tu ne fais que m'ignorer

- ah bon? Je n'avais pas remarqué, j'en suis désolé

Ginji écarquilla les yeux, d'un parce qu'Akabane venait de s'excuser et de deux car il lui souriait. Ginji se mit à rougir car il le trouva très mignon comme ça. Il sursauta, depuis quand trouvait-il les hommes mignons?

- quelque chose ne va pas Ginji?

- quoi? Non ça va

- j'espère qu'on se recroisera bientôt

- oui moi aussi

Il regarda Akabane partir.

Il fut tiré de son songe pas des coups frappés à la porte

- Ginji réveille toi! Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi

- cela ne pouvait pas attendre?

- c'est Ban

Ginji sauta de son lit, ouvrit la porte et prit le téléphone des mains de Kazuki

- tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant?

- excuse-moi mais ça va faire plus de dix minutes que je frappe

- si tu le dis

Il ferma la porte au nez de son frère adoptif

- salut Ban, comment vas-tu?

- super et toi la rentrée c'est elle bien passé?

Pas vraiment mais c'est une longue histoire

- Akabane t'ignores toujours?

- oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi

- peut être qu'il a tout simplement peur, tu ne crois pas?

Akabane peur? Je ne trouve pas ça très probable

- non je suis sérieux, n'aurait-il pas peur du regard des autres du fait qu'il soit attiré par un autre garçon?

- tu crois sérieusement qu'un mec comme lui aurait peur de ces choses là?

- qui sait, tu ne le sauras pas t'ne que tu ne le lui demanderas pas

- j'ai essayé mais il m'a envoyé boulet

- tu sais Ginji il faut être persévérant dans la vie

- je sais Ban et au faite c'est quand qu'on te voit?

- je crois que j'ai des vacances dans quelques mois donc surement à ce moment là

- oui mais cela fait long quand même

- je te manque à ce point là? Rigola Ban

- ne plaisante pas avec ça! S'énerva Ginji

- je plaisante, arrête de t'énerver comme ça

- excuse moi Ban mais c'est de la faute d'Akabane, je ne vois pas pourquoi il réagit de cette manière

- comme je te l'ai déjà dit…

- non impossible! Ecoute Ban je suis heureux que tu veuilles me remonter le moral mais ce n'est pas nécessaire

- c'est comme tu voudras mais ne perds pas espoir peut être qu'un jour il prendra en compte tes sentiments

- j'espère que tu as raison, bon je vais te laisser on va bientôt passer à table

- ok passe le bonjour à tout le monde

- pas de problème

Ginji raccrocha le combiné et partit en bas rejoindre sa famille et n'écouta pas un traite mot de la conversation ce que remarqua Kazuki

- cela ne va pas Ginji?

Celui-ci sursauta et regarda son frère adoptif

- oh désolé je suis juste dans mes pensées

- c'est ce que j'avais remarqué

- tu me voulais quelque chose? Questionna Ginji

- juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas

- oh rien de spécial, c'est une longue histoire, soupira Ginji

- si tu veux parler tu sais où me trouver

- merci Kazuki

Ginji partit dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit et il repartit dans ses souvenirs.

Il se rappela qu'il avait croisé Akabane quelques jours après l'avoir vue une première fois. Ils se rencontrèrent à la plage et Akabane eu un grand sourire en le voyant arrivé

- tiens bonjour Ginji, comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne se soit pas croisé avant?

- je pensais que tu n'étais pas sérieux en me disant ça

- pourquoi aurais je fais une telle chose?

- car au lycée tu ne te comportes pas de cette façon

- tu en es certains?

- oh que oui

- c'est peut être parce qua tu m'attires

Ginji écarquilla les yeux, avait-il bien entendu ou c'était le fruit de son imagination?

- que viens-tu de dire?

- tu m'as très bien entendu mon petit Ginji

Akabane prit l'une des mèches du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille

- rejoins moi demain soir à minuit ici

Il laissa Ginji seul avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Ginji revint au présent et se demandait si Ban n'avait pas raison. Tout porter à croire qu'Akabane avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir envers lui. Il fallait qu'il parle seul à seul avec lui, il sortit donc de chez lui et alla directement chez Akabane. Une fois arrivé il lança un caillou sur la fenêtre de celui-ci mais il ne répondit pas. Ginji recommença et cette fois Akabane sortit dehors

- que me veux-tu bon sang! S'énerva t-il

- je voudrais juste parler

- de quoi? Je t'ai tout dit ce matin

- pour moi ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante, insista Ginji

- que veux-tu savoir? Soupira Akabane

- pourquoi m'ignores-tu? Pourquoi tu fais comme ci cet été il ne s'était rien passé entre nous?

- mais il ne sait rien passé!

- comment peux-tu dire ça?

- je dis simplement la vérité non? Un baiser ou deux ce n'est rien pour moi

- eh bien pour moi ce n'est pas anodin, s'énerva Ginji

- et alors? Tu veux que je fasse quoi?

- je ne sais pas moi, commence déjà par ne plus m'ignorer se serait bien non?

- je ne pense pas

- ah bon et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi?

- car m'afficher avec un gars comme toi nuirez à ma réputation tu ne crois pas?

- qu'est ce que…

- écoute je me suis bien amusé cet été mais ça s'arrête là compris?

- mais…

- tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire non?

- si mais…

- alors laisse-moi tranquille!

Akabane planta Ginji sans un regard en arrière, à quoi avait-il pensé? Il avait réellement cru qu'Akabane lui aurait sauté dans les bras? Absurde! Pourtant lorsqu'il avait rejoint à minuit ce jour là ça c'était passe autrement. Il se remémora ces moments là, il l'avait finalement rejoint

- alors tu es finalement venu?

- oui je voulais savoir ce que tu me voulais

- à ton avis?

- tu penses que si je le savais je serais venu?

- effectivement tu as un raisonnement logique

- alors je répète ma question, pourquoi tenais-tu à me voir?

- eh bien tout simplement parce que tu me plais

- arrête de te moquer de moi!

- je ne me moque pas

- ben voyons, tu ne me parles jamais au lycée et là tu dis que je te plais? Tu ne me ferais pas une mauvaise farce par hasard?

- je ne suis pas ce genre de mec

- mais bien sûr!

Ginji n'eu pas le temps de voir le geste d'Akabane que celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un bref baiser

- et ça c'est une mauvaise blague?

Il laissa seul Ginji pour lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

Ginji revint au présent à cause de l'alarme de son réveil qui n'arrêté pas de sonner. Il l'arrêta et se leva pour se diriger directement dans la salle de bain. Il se prépara en deux trois mouvements et voulu partir sans déjeuner mais c'est sans compter sur Kazuki qu'il l'arrêta

- je ne pense pas que maman serait contente si elle apprenait que tu es partit sans te restaurer

- de quoi je me mêle? D'énerva Ginji

- tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin?

- en quoi cela te regarde t-il?

- oh la oh la doucement, je voulais juste te prévenir que ton ami t'attendait dehors

- mon ami? Demanda perplexe Ginji

- un garçon avec de longs cheveux bruns habillé en noir

Ginji fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre, Akabane était bel et bien en train de l'attendre

- depuis combien de temps est-il là?

- un certains temps, je lui ai proposé de rentrer mais il a refusé

- il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait?

- non, alors tu vas aller le voir?

- bien sur que oui quelle question! S'exclama Ginji

Il sortit en quatrième vitesse et tapa sur l'épaule d'Akabane, celui-ci se retourna vers Ginji sans sourire

- il faut qu'on parle

- vas-y je t'écoute

- il faut que tu saches que pour nous je ne suis pas celui qui est en tort

- ah bon? Tu es venu pour me dire ce genre de conneries?

- réfléchi et lorsque tu auras trouvé viens me voir

- mais de quoi parles-tu?

Akabane ne lui donna pas de réponse et s'en alla en soupirant. Ginji ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait voulu dire son camarade, car une fois il lui disait que pour lui cela n'avait pas d'importance pour ensuite lui dire que s'il n'y avait rien entre eux c'était de sa faute? Non mais il plaisantait? Le seul à ignorer l'autre depuis cet été c'était lui et pas un autre! Il se mit à réfléchir il se rappela qu'après leur premier baiser échangé il l'avait retrouvé le lendemain soir au même endroit et à la même heure

- tu es finalement revenu Ginji?

- oui je voulais être sûr de quelque chose

- ah bon et quoi?

Il prit Akabane par le cou et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il approfondit son baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et effectuèrent une danse effrénée. Ginji cessa le baiser au bout de cinq minutes

- alors satisfait de la réponse?

- très… soupira Akabane

Ginji secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et de faire resurgir les bons moments de cet été. Il poussa un soupir et sursauta en entendant la voie de Kazuki

- alors c'es lui qui te met dans cet état?

- tu veux bien arrêter de faire peur aux gens et ça ne te regarde pas

- bien au contraire, tu es mon frère et je dois faire attention à toi

- mais bien sûr, bon on se voit ce soir

- ok à ce soir Ginji

Ginji partit en courant au lycée, il ne croisa pas Akabane de la matinée, à l'heure du déjeuner son téléphone portable sonna et il décrocha

- ah salut Ban que me vaut cet honneur?

- j'appel juste pour dire que je viendrais ce week end car j'ai eu un créneau

- sérieux? C'est super! S'exclama Ginji

- oui j'espère que j'aurais le droit à un accueil chaleureux

- comme toujours Ban

Dans son enthousiasme il ne vit pas Akabane et le bouscula

- désolé pour ça

- encore des excuses Ginji? Fait attention à ce que tu fais

- ok, bon écoute Ban…

- Ban? Ce n'est pas le type avec qui tu étais ce soir là à la plage?

- qu'est ce que tu racontes Akabane?

- tout s'explique maintenant, tu as fait ça pour te moquer de moi? Eh bien sache que tu t'es trompé de personne

- mais…

Avant que Ginji n'est pu réagir, Akabane le poussa contre les casiers et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il passa au travers de la barrière des lèvres de Ginji qui l'autorisa bien assez vite. Mais Akabane mit vite fin au baiser selon Ginji

- et que cela te serve de leçon

Ginji tomba à terre en regardant Akabane partir, il avait complètement oublié Ban qui était au téléphone. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler à travers le mobile

- GINJI, allo Ginji tu es LA?

- oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, le rassura Ginji

- qui était ce?

- Akabane

- que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu ne me parles plus?

- rien

- en es tu sûr? Tu as une voie bizarre

- non je t'assure

- Akabane? C'est le type que j'ai vu à la plage cet été?

- à la plage? De quoi parles-tu Ban?

- tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas?

- non

- c'est le soir où je suis arrivé, tu étais tellement heureux que tu m'as sauté dans les bras en criant mon nom et ce type était là

- comment connais-tu son nom?

- tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en parler ou de me le décrire alors forcément je ne suis douté que c'était lui

- pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance

- je te jure Ban tu es irrécupérable, rigola Ginji

Mais d'un coup Ginji se rappela des paroles d'Akabane "il faut que tu saches que pour nous je ne suis pas celui qui est en tort", cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de Ban quand même? Il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net

- désolé Ban mais j'ai quelque chose à faire

- oui bien sûr, on se voit ce week-end de tout de façon non?

- oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas

Ginji raccrocha et partit en courant à la recherche d'Akabane qu'il ne trouva pas bien évidemment. Il alla voir Shido avec qui il trainait de temps en temps

- salut Shido, tu n'aurais pas vu Akabane?

- depuis ce matin non, pourquoi?

- il faut que je lui parle

- bah bon courage, car aujourd'hui il est de mauvais poil

- oui je sais

- ah c'est donc de ta faute?

- qu'est ce que tu racontes?

- Akabane s'énerve à chaque fois qu'on parle de toi

- ah bon? Bon je te laisse il faut que je le trouve

Ginji chercha Akabane le reste de la journée sans succès, il décida d'aller directement chez lui. Mais une fois arrive il ne trouva personne, même pas ses parents.

- euh excusez-moi jeune homme

Ginji sursauta en entendant la voie de la jeune femme

- oh bonjour madame

- vous cherchez les Kurodo?

- oui je viens voir Akabane

- hélas c'est un peu tard

- ah bon? Pour quelle raison? S'étonna Ginji

- leur camion de déménagement est partit il y a plus d'une heure

- camion de déménagement?

- oui, monsieur Kurodo a eu une promotion et ils ont dû déménager, vous n'étiez pas au courant?

- non pas le moins du monde

- ah ça c'est bien Akabane, il ne parle pas beaucoup

- vous savez où ils ont déménagés?

- malheureusement non, mais si vous voulez dès que je le sais je vous mets au courant

- oui je veux bien

Bonne soirée jeune homme

- bonne soirée madame

Ginji partit abattu, pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'Akabane allait déménager? Il était partit sur un malentendu et maintenant il n'avait aucun moyen de rétablir la vérité. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi enthousiasme et avait sauté dans les bras de Ban? Eh bien sûr il avait fallu qu'Akabane soit là! Il soupira, jamais il n'avait été aussi malheureux. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui il monta directement dans sa chambre sans parler à personne. Il s'allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond, il ne pleurerait pas, il se l'était promit. Si Akabane ne voulait pas qu'il le retrouve tant pis pour lui mais cela lui faisait tout de même extrêmement mal au cœur. Comment avait-il pût s'éprendre pour un mec dans son genre? Il s'endormit comme une masse et n'entendit pas son réveil sonner.

Le lendemain matin c'est Kazuki qu'il le réveilla en le secouant

- allé debout gros paresseux tu vas être en retard

- fiche moi la paix Kazuki!

- tu vas être en retard en cours, soupira Kazuki

- je m'en fiche je n'ai pas envie d'y aller

- hors de question que tu restes seul ici! Papa et maman sont partis en réunion et moi je dois aller à l'université

- et alors?

- tu es trop jeune pour rester seul

- trop jeune? Tu te moques de moi là?

- non mais tu connais les règles de la maison non?

- oui on n'a pas le droit de sécher les cours

- alors tu vas aller te préparer et je t'accompagnerais au lycée

- hors de question! S'exclama Ginji

- pourrait-on savoir pourquoi?

- tu conduis comme un malade

- alors dépêche toi sinon tu seras obligé de monter avec moi, rigola Kazuki

Ginji s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se dépêcha d'aller au lycée seul, il aimait son frère mais plus jamais il ne monterait en voiture avec lui. Il arriva malgré tout en retard ce que lui fit remarquer son professeur. Il alla s'asseoir et vit que la place d'Akabane était vide, il décida de se tourner vers Shido

- tu savais qu'Akabane allait partir?

- non je l'ai appris ce matin comme toi

- ah, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit?

- comment veux-tu que je le sache? Il a toujours été un solitaire

- oui je sais

- tu as l'air déçu?

- non j'ai juste été surpris

Ginji soupira et passa une mauvaise journée, personne ne savait où avait déménagé Akabane et cela commencé à l'énerver. Pourquoi était-il partit? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne? Et surtout pourquoi n'avoir laissé aucun numéro pour le joindre? Il retourna chez lui et alla voir Kazuki

- je peux te poser une question Kazuki?

- vas-y dit

- si tu perdais un ami de vue comment ferais-tu pour le retrouver?

- tu sais si la personne que tu cherches n'a laissé aucun moyen pour que tu la joignes alors c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que tu lui parles

- je vois

Ginji savait que son frère avait raison, mais ce n'était pas une raison de couper les ponts. Il soupira et regarda sa montre, il fallait qu'il le retrouve pour pouvoir mettre les poings sur les "i". Il monta dans sa chambre et regarda part la fenêtre, prit son téléphone portable et téléphona à Ban

- tiens pourquoi me téléphones-tu à cette heure-ci Ginji?

- je voulais te poser une question

- vas-y dit

- comment ferais-tu pour retrouver une personne?

- pourquoi voudrais-tu retrouver quelqu'un?

- c'est Akabane, il a déménagé du jour au lendemain sans m'en avertir ni personne d'autre

- tu es sûr qu'il veuille que tu le retrouve?

- tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Ban!

- écoute Ginji tu as surement mal au cœur mais imagine ce que lui à pût ressentir

- que veux-tu dire? Demanda perplexe Ginji

- imagine que tu t'ouvres envers un autre homme que tu aimes et que celui-ci saute dans les bras d'un autre, tu ressentirais quoi?

- euh Ban tu es mon frère non?

- oui mais est ce qu'Akabane et au courant?

- bien sûr que…non

Ginji écarquilla les yeux, bien évidemment qu'Akabane avait très mal réagit, il l'avait vu dans les bras d'un autre sans savoir que c'était son frère. Il aurait dût comprendre lorsqu'Akabane l'avait embrassé aux casiers, il aurait dû tout lui avouer aussi

- merci Ban, je vais me débrouiller tout seul

- fait attention à toi

- oui bien sûr

Il raccrocha et décida d'aller faire un tour, il se retrouva par hasard devant l'ancienne maison d'Akabane. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour Akabane dès le début? Il ne serait pas là à se morfondre tout seul mais peut-être auprès d'Akabane. Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa sur son épaule

- excusez-moi, mais vous êtes bien le jeune homme de la dernière fois?

- oh vous m'avez fait peur et oui c'est bien moi

- je savais bien que je vous avez reconnu

- que me voulez-vous?

- en faite monsieur Kurodo m'a donné un numéro où le joindre

- ah et il serait possible d'avoir ce numéro?

- oui bien sûr tenez

Elle lui donna le numéro sur un morceau de papier

- je vous remercie

- de rien et bon courage avec le fil de Monsieur Kurodo

- mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partit. Il regarda le numéro et sortit son portable, le composa et au bout de quelques sonneries on décrocha

- résidence Kurodo que puis-je pour vous?

- puis-je parler à Akabane?

- qui le demande?

- dites lui simplement que c'est Ginji

- veuillez patienter s'il vous plaît

Il attendit quelques minutes et la personne reprit le combiné

- je suis désolé mais monsieur Akabane m'a dit de vous dire qu'il n'était pas là pour vous

- mais…

- je suis désolé mais il ne veut pas vous parler

Et on lui raccrocha au nez. Incroyable! Il faisait le crétin même loin de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il le supplie encore longtemps, il ne voulait pas le voir? Et bien tant pis, il ne voulait lui parler? Encore tant pis. Il rentra chez lui avec l'air serein, il était amoureux d'Akabane et il pensait que lui aussi. Alors un jour ou l'autre il reviendrait vers lui, il en était sûr. Une fois arrivé chez lui Kazuki l'appela

- tiens j'ai oublié de te donner ça ce matin

Kazuki lui donna une carte postale qui était à son nom et il monta directement dans sa chambre et regarda la carte, il fronça les sourcils car c'était une photo de la plage de cet été. Il la retourna et lu "la prochaine fois à minuit". Il eu juste un sourire car il savait qu'il reverrait Akabane au prochaine vacances.


End file.
